


Warm and Fluffy

by GivemeanID



Series: Heat Stealer Tobirama [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Semi Seriously, Gen, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama saves an Uchiha child, but it almost costs him his life.Fortunately for him, the child's mother doesn't want to let him die and bullies Madara into saving his life.
Series: Heat Stealer Tobirama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649980
Comments: 25
Kudos: 339





	Warm and Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas for Heat-stealer Tobirama ^^

Hashirama squinted. In fornt of him, on the other side of the field, there were a merry Uchiha Clan, as well as a long suffering Madara, who was looking like he would like to be anywhere but here. And on Madara's back, holding on tight like a goodamn human sized koala, there was Tobirama, purring loudly.

\- I swear I have a good explanation, Madara groaned.

************

Tobirama trembled, cold assaulting him from every side. The little bundle of furs and clothes in his arms whimpered. Tobirama looked at it and gave a tentative smile to the child huddled against him, trying to reassure him. He had found him hidden in a hollow tree, shivering from the cold. A little Uchiha boy who answered by the name Kagami, barely older than three. Not old enough to bear the cold.

The blizzard had surprised everybody, starting with Tobirama. He was coming back from a mission and he was low on chakra and supplies. In a few hours, snow had covered everything and the tempreatures had descended below freezing. Tobirama knew he was in danger, especially with his primary chakra nature, so he had run as fast as he could in the direction of the compound. That's when he had heard the sobs coming from the hollow tree and found little Kagami. The child had wandered too far from his compound andd had been surprised by the snow. He was terrified, cold and he wanted his mother.

Tobirama had felt his heart clench at the sight. Uchiha or not, he couldn't decently let a child die in the cold. Despite the boy's protestations, he had dragged him out of the hollow tree, whispering soothing words and had dug every single blankets he had out of his backpack to bundle the kid in them. Unfortunately, he was coming back from Hot Springs Country, where the nights were wet and warm, so he didn't have many. He had then taken the little boy in his arms and ran.

He was still able to regulate his body heat, but he knew his chakra reserves where decreasing dramatically now that he had to warm two persons up and that he wouldn't be able to do it for long. As foreseen, he had to stop quickly not to risk an early exhaustion. The little boy had started trembling despite the blanket. OUt of desperation, and not wanting to let the child die, Tobirama had stopped, found a more or less sheltered place and discarded his armor before putting it away in a storage seal. He had then taken off his furpelt and his shirt and had drapped them around Kagami. Then he went back to running.

He fell a first time an hour later, his teeth chattering, ice covering his eyebrows. He had stood up with difficulty. When he fell a second time, he knew it was too late, he knew he was going to die from hypothermia, that he would never reach his compound. Griiting his teeth, he started sensing. He had at least to ensure the child would survive.

Finally, he found what he was searching. The Hiraishin marker he had planted on Izuna's sword during their last battle. Closing his eyes, he concentrated what little was left of his chakra.

************

Madara grumbled. When the blizzard had hit their compound, twelve hours earlier, all the Uchiha had gathered in the Head House. Now they were all huddled together in the common room like penguins and it was starting to get hot. Madara pulled at his collar, annoyed and sweaty. Next to him, Izuna was hugging his beloved sword. At the other end of the room, Kaya was anxiously bitting her nails. Her son Kagami had gone missing just before the blizzard hit and she couldn't go after him. Madara hoped the little boy had found a shelter and was waiting for the end of the storm safely. He really hoped it.

Just as he thought that, there was a flash of light and of chakra, and then a body appeared middair in front of him and rolled on the floor. Madara screeched and jumped on his feet, drawing his gunbai and pointing it to the threat, followed by Izuna and the majority of the Uchiha. Only then he remarked that the man was one, half naked, wearing only pants, sandals and a mesh shirt (which was kinda suicidal in that kind of weather), and two, not moving. Madara's sensing told him that the intruder's chakra's reserves were dangerously low and that he was probably unconscious.

That's when Izuna recognized Tobirama.

\- What the fuck ?!!! he screeched.

Then, the bunddle of furs and blankets the man's arms were closed around moved, and a tiny face appeared, looking everywhere around him. There was a scream at the other side of the room.

\- Kagami !!! Kaya roared, elbowing her way to her son.  
\- Mama ! the little boy cheered, standing up despite the weight of his combined covering.

As Kaya rushed to hug her son, Madara distantly noticed than the White Demon's shirt and furpelt were wrapped around the little boy. So the Senju Ghost had stripped to keep an Uchiha kid safe ? Madara couldn't believe it. Apparently, Kaya saw it too, because she kissed Kagami's forehead one last time before giving him to his father, Kotaro, and knelt next to the senseless Senju. She rolled him on his back and grimaced. Tobirama's hair and shoulders were covered in ice. His lips and his extremities were blue from the cold and his breathing was imperceptible.

\- He's in hypothermia, she said, we have to warm him up.  
\- Do we have to ? Izuna groaned, I mean, he's a Senju...  
\- A Senju who saved an Uchiha child ! A Senju who stripped in a fucking blizzard to keep an Uchiha child warm ! she roared.

She then jumped on her feet and adressed Madara.

\- We have laws ! He saved one of ours, so we are compelled to try to save his life ! Or are we all dishonorable people ?!!

Madara raised his hands in surrender.

\- Okay, he said, okay. You are the healer. What do you want us to do ?  
\- He's almost dead, so have to do something drastic. Hikaku, Sakuo, hold his legs. Izuna, his arms. Madara, come here.

The four men complied, not knowing what she wanted to do. Hikaku and Sakuo each grabbed one of Tobirama's leg and Izuna pressed the Senju's wrists on each side of his head. Madara knelt on one side of Tobirama and Kaya on the other. She cut Tobirama's mesk shirt to bare his chest and she grabbed Madara's hands.

\- This will work better with you since you have the most powerful chakra out of all of us, she gritted between her teeth, concentrated on her task.

Then she placed Madara's hands respectively on the Senju's throat and on his left pectoral, just over the heart. Madara felt a bit awkward. Mainly because the Senju was battlefit and large and gorgeous, but he was also cold as fuck so Madara kinda had the impression to fondle a marble statue.

\- When I give you the signal, you push your chakra in his coils, okay ?

Madara nodded.

\- Okay. Now !

Madara did as he was told, pushing all the chakra he could in the unconscious Senju's coils. The results were spectacular. Tobirama's eyes shot open and his pupils blew. He arched his back so much he left the floor, almost dislodging Hikaku as his legs jerked, and he howled like a wild animal. Then he fell back in place, still imobilized by the three Uchiha warriors, face slack, mouth open and slightly drooling, cheeks pink, his skin covered in sweat. He had lost the paleness from a minute ago and the ice covering him had melted.

\- Wow, Madara breathed, surprised by the reaction.

Then he saw that his hands were still on the Senju's skin and that he could feel his pulse under his fingers. He quickly let go. It was at this moment he saw that the shape of his hands were branded on Tobirama's skin. He blushed all the way to his hairline.

Of fuck. Hashirama was going to kill him.

************

Tobirama was... surprised. Yeah, surprised was the word. One moment he was feeling himself sink and the other, he was feeling like boiling water had been forced through his veins. He was now trying to find his breath, shaken. He had never felt warmer in his life. It felt really really good. Blinking, he looked around him and extended his senses. The faces and the chakra signatures were vaguely familiar, but he was too tired and too warm to investigate further.

Furthermore, they were warm so they had to be nice. Flawless logic.

He giggled.

************

Madara's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Did... did the White Demon just giggle ? Tobirama's lips stretched in a lazy smile (and no, this was not hot at all. Madara's brain was a dirty liar !).

\- You're very cute, the Senju blurted out (and Madara felt like he had entered another dimension), and warm... and your hair look soooooooo fluffy... I wanna touch it...

Madara gaped. He turned to Kaya, who was trying not to laugh.

\- What the fuck is wrong with him ?!  
\- I think you gave him too much chakra and now he's high as fuck...

Meanwhile, Tobirama had managed to escape Izuna and crawled to Madara with a dopey smile, before seating on his lap and burying his hands in his hair.

\- Very fluffy ! he squealed, delighted.

Then he yawned and fell asleep on Madara, snoring.

That was approximately at this moment that Izuna cracked and rolled on the floor laughing.

************

\- ... and then he kept escaping his cell to cuddle with my clan mates ! Madara shierked, getting worked up, so please could you take him back ?! Please ? For the sake of my sanity...

Hashirama's lower lip wobbled. Then he fell on the floor and started convulsing with laughter, unable to contain himself any longer. Madara glarred daggers at him.

Fucking traitor.


End file.
